Glenn Ross
Commander Glen Ross (Voiced By John Goodman) He is the leader of the Unit, he’s been there since 35 Years ago, He commands them of what to do and he joins in, to get his hands dirty, he's been the leader ever since he was appoint, he is aggressive and determined leader, times he helps the time go out in mission, always complete the mission and willing to do it for himself and his team History Early Life He became Captain, when he first entered to the U.N.I.T after military skills. After years of serving the U.N.I.T, he became Captain after his old boss left to retire, as got many U.N.I.T soldiers such as Aiden, Logan, Doctor Krueger and Carl all over the years to help them. Defiance Ross took part of some of operations, as he commands his team to fend off Todd's Men and him, as Aiden and his team destroy the missile, which is launching. He was kidnapped by Lorena, as he was rescued by Aiden and his team, as they defeat Lorena traps, He commands his team to fight against Todd's men, as the invasion has started. It turned out Todd's Men defeated by Aiden, as Todd is defeated himself. Commander Glenn commands his team to defeated Col'Skayr, as he took part, when Aiden returned for a while to defeat Col'Skayr. After Defiance He retired and decided to give the mantel to Logan Payne Personality Glenn has an extremely stoic personality, often keeping a stern look of his personality when he is commanding his forces. Despite his emotionless exterior, he is a caring person deep down. Glenn rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Aiden isn't without morals. For example, when Glenn was going to use a bleach bomb to stop Todd from escaping, Glenn always takes part, not inside, to make sure that he and his team does a good job. Abilities He is very skilled in combat and can take on anyone who does have them as he is quite athletic for someone of his age. He has access to a variety of various U.N.I.T tools and weaponry, which he uses skilfully. Aside from that, his experience from his Plumber days made him knowledgeable on various species of aliens. He is also able to strategise well and is skilled in inventing new machines. Before joining the U.N.I.T, Ross was a United States Air Force pilot, with dreams of joining NASA and going to the moon. He was an expert at flying an F-104 Starfighter and was able to shoot down an alien spacecraft. Appearances Defiance (Except Few) Defiance: Beyond All Trivia * Glenn Ross met Aiden, when he is a teenager, but doesn't remember until Aiden took his mask off * He is Commander * He work in his office, most of the time * He calls them, from the screen or his office Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:U.N.i.T Agents Category:U.N.I.T Category:Main Character Category:Glenn Ross